One of Those Days
by Riku Harada
Summary: Basically, Wiz gets lost and Riku and Risa, the people watching over Wiz have to find him before Daisuke gets home. Ha, a sorta WizMaroon story. If you have no idea who Maroon is, she is not a fanmade character...


Authors Note: Hey, miss me! Nah, you didn't! I decided t do a one shot, starring the one and only… dun da dun, Wiz! I'll call him Wiz in the story because in every story, I'm tired of going 'Wiz/With' it is so annoying… Oo So, his name shall be Wiz! And, is you've never heard of Maroon, she's the 'Wiz Girlfriend Contest Winner' which I think is first mentioned in Book 6. She's not IN the book, she's in one of those Bonus things when they're talking about the winner. :D So, anyway, that's all you really need to know! Ahh, it's one of those days…

Warnings:

None, really! So go ahead and read. But, however, Risa is sacred of Wiz… and act like they've never seen Wiz before, OK?

-

**It's One of Those Days**

**-**

"You mean we're going out of town – for 3 weeks?"

The red-headed kid sighed as his mom nodded. Once again, Wiz was never allowed on these sort of trips… like when they went to France – Wiz decided to eat someone's food. And then, the luxury cruise… somehow, all the food disappeared. Then he somehow bounded into the women's changing room while Daisuke was busy chasing him, and let's just say Daisuke still has all the bruises.

_Where am I going to find someone to watch Wiz?_ he thought, sighing once again.

His thoughts were interrupted by 3 rapid knocks on the door. Opening it, he saw Riku Harada and Risa Harada. No, this was not a surprise to Daisuke – Risa always came over because Daisuke was her tutor. Riku, yes, it was a surprise, but he didn't bother to ask the question, and brushed it off.

Riku, noticing this explained how she needed to go with Risa to buy some groceries, since Risa said it was not going to take long. Risa, as always, brought a few sandwiches.

Daisuke had only tutored Risa for 3 weeks, and was surprised that Wiz never threw himself at the sandwiches. It was probably because Risa made them. Today, surprisingly, he jumped out of seemingly nowhere.

"Kyuuuuuu!"

Risa's eyes grew wide, throwing the sandwiches up in the air, trying to save herself from the monster she was seeing. Wiz gobbled up the sandwiches in a flash. Risa screamed louder. Riku finally calmed her overreacting sister and the screaming ceased.

"What is wrong with you? It's just a rabbit!" Riku assured her.

"B-b-but… it has red eyes!"

Riku rolled her eyes and muttered 'No, really?' under her breath.

Daisuke yelped and picked up Wiz, and immediately started scolding the poor thing.

"Wiz, you're such a glutton! Why did you do that?"

Wiz just smiled.

Daisuke groaned, then helped pick Risa's basket up. "I'm so sorry…!" he said, giving the basket to Risa.

Risa managed to nod, playing her fear off with a smile.

"If only I could get someone strict to watch over him, maybe he would just behave…" Daisuke said as Risa, Riku and he walked up the stairs.

Riku cocked her head to one side.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going out of town for 3 weeks, and I need someone to watch him."

"I could do that," Riku said, gladly willing to help her crush.

"NO!"

Daisuke and Risa turned to see Risa, fear enveloping her face again.

"I-I-I… what I… m-mean is… Riku, you're s-so busy…."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are…"

"Look, Risa, I'm not about to start a verbal fight with you. Don't tell me you're scared of a rabbit, Risa!" her sister retorted.

"No! I'm not! Go ahead and take care of it! I'm not scared!"

Risa noticed what she said and looked down at her feet.

"So you'll take care of him?" Daisuke asked Riku

"Of course!"

-

The Next Day

-

Daisuke had already left on his trip, leaving the two twins with no tutor for three weeks. Risa would have been happy, but studying would have been better then waking up to see a red-eyes rabbit looking straight at you.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Risa screamed, teetering over the pink bed. She kicked on her bunny slippers, screaming.

Riku awoke quickly, running in the room. "Pervert!" she yelled, immediately thinking that it was Dark.

What she found was Risa running away from Wiz, who thought it was a game of tag.

"You screamed… for this?" she said, pointing to Wiz.

"Just get him!" Risa yelled.

Riku tried to catch him, but Wiz was just a little too fast for her, and then ran down the stairs, leaving Riku and Risa looking dumfolded.

"Oh no! We've got to get him!" Riku cried.

Still in pajamas, they put pants over their night clothes, no matter how much Risa whined it made her look fat, they set out to find Wiz.

Wiz made his way around the candy factory, trying to desperately find Daisuke. Boy, was he ever hungry. To his surprise, a strawberry rolled in his direction.

Just his luck!

He picked up the strawberry, then heard a 'Myuu.'

The rabbit looked up to see a rabbit kinda identical to him except with pointy ears. She looked up in anger, seeing her food in his mouth.

Wiz retreated with the food, trying to get away from the rabbit. He ended up tripping and the other rabbit retrieved the strawberry from him.

"Kyuu?"

The other rabbit just ran off, but Wiz found the urge to follow the rabbit. Following his urge, he chased after the maroon rabbit.

"I can't believe we lost him!" Risa yelled, still struggling to get her pink nightgown tucked in her pants.

"You mean **you!**" Riku corrected her.

"No need to get stingy."

Riku's cell phone rang, causing her to delay and pick it up. "Hello?"

_"Uh… hey Riku."_

"Daisuke!"

_"Huh? Is something wrong?"_

"Uh, nothing."

_"Well, the trip was cancelled due to… an incident… shut up!"_

Riku had a shocked expression on her face. She didn't know about Dark, so of course.

_"Er… sorry… that was my mom! Er… so we're coming back. It's just 5 minutes right now."_

Riku quickly hung up the phone, and looked to Risa in a worried tone.

"He's coming back right now!"

Risa sighed. "This is all your fault!"

Riku's eyes narrowed.

"I mean… mine."

"Dark! This is all your fault!"

_'And just explain to me how?'_

'You got so caught up in the sights that people saw you!'

_'They were some good sights, too.'_

Daisuke blushed, trying not to imagine that was going on through his mind.

He got out of the car, approaching the Harada household. He was surprised that no one answered the doorbell.

He decided to call them, and Riku once again answered the phone.

"Riku? Is something wrong?"

_"Nothing!__ Nothing at all!"_

In the background, he could hear Risa complaining about where Wiz was and how her nightgown was fluffing up in her pants.

_"Shut up!"_ Riku yelled, though she knew Daisuke heard. _"Daisuke, I am soo sorry."_

"It's OK, we can still find him! Just stay where you are and I'll be there!"

Risa immediately screamed, hiding behind Riku. Riku's brow furrowed, then noticed what she was screaming about.

Riku picked up the sleeping Wiz by the other rabbit, who was sleeping as well.

"Chill, Risa."

Risa calmed herself from screaming her head off, and breathed a little.

"It's OK, Daisuke. We found him."

Riku picked up the other rabbit. "Think we can keep it?"

"NO WAY!" she yelled, looking like she was about to kill it. But she got a better look at it. "Oh what the heck… I don't care!"

_Sure looks like she does._

**_A/N: Hahaha, I'm not sure who the main character is! But the moral of the story is… don't scream your head off like Riku! lol_**

****


End file.
